Gay Radiant Girls 2
by Roxius
Summary: The sequel to Gay Radiant Girls! It's the same pairings, but now they go further into their relationships, even considering marriage! Pairings: MicaiahXVika, Mia X Ilyana, HeatherXNephenee, etc. SHOUJO AI AND YURI! PLEASE R & R!


When Micaiah walked into the tent with short pink hair, a GAY tattoo on her left arm and Vika gnawing at her neck, Ike almost felt like throwing up all over Rolf's face...which he did. "W-W-Why the hell do you look like that? You like look one of those dumb stereotypical dykes, and you know how noone likes those!" Oscar cried, his entire body shaking. Micaiah smiled innocently and replied, "I know...but Vika says she likes me better this way, so-"

Shinon slammed his hands down on the conferencing table and shouted, "Give me a break, Micaiah! Ever since you and Vika got together, you have been completely shirking your responsiblities! You need to stop being a lesbian and start acting like the leader of the Dawn Brigade!" Micaiah glared at Shinon for a few seconds before the poor archer burst into flames out of nowhere.

"Anyone else want to argue with me and Vika?" Micaiah asked with a smile as Shinon rolled around on the floor, screaming his head off. The others just shook their heads and backed away. By the time Shinon finally freed himself from the flames, all of his hair was gone.

* * *

Heather's left hand fumbled nervously in her pocket as she and Nephenee walked down to the lake. It had only been a few days since they became a couple (thanks to Ulki's quick advice), but Heather couldn't seem to feel comfortable. That was especially odd, considering how much of a lesbian she was. Nephenee, though, seemed to have never looked happier in her whole life. She was even becoming more open with people. 

'Nephenee's happy with me and I finally have the girl of my dreams...so why am I so upset about this?' Heather asked herself. Inside her left pocket, she wrapped her fingers around a small, smooth object; a ring. Shew as planning on giving it to Nephenee tonight...and ask for her hand in marriage. This was the root of all of Heather's troubles.

Whenever she thought about it, Heather pictured all of the things that could go wrong: 'She might be offended and leave me...she could feel I'm rushing our relationship way too quickly and dump me...she might not accept my request for marriage...she might feel awkward and start crying...god! Why must I be tortured with such upsetting thoughts?'

Sighing, Heather removed her hand from her pocket and wrapped both her arms around Nephenee as she leaned in and kissed her. 'Oh well...maybe it would be best to just wait a few years before I pop the question...no matter how badly I want to marry her...' Nephenee smiled and brushed her lips against Heather's as the reflection of the sunset fell onto the lake's surface...

* * *

Jill wondered if what she was doing could be classified as Beastality. In any case, most people would probably consider her relationship with Lethe as 'taboo'...but that's because they didn't know what they were missing. I mean, it's not Jill's fault she finds cat girls much more appealing than ordinary rough men, right? Right? Of course she was right! Even if she was a Laguz and she was a human...right? Why do I keep asking that? 

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Lethe asked as she pulled up her pants. The two girls had just finished one of their daily sex sessions. "I just can't help it!" Jill snapped as she sat on bed, still butt-naked, "I love you so much! Please! Climb back in bed with me so we can have more delicious, warm sex!" Lethe sighed in disappointment and shook her head.

"Sorry. I have to go and meet with the others about planning our next attack. Maybe tonight or something..." And with that, Lethe turned around and left poor Jill all alone in bed. Grumbling, Jill placed her hands on her slightly round tummy and thought, 'If she hadn't impregnated me with her babies, I could be fighting alongside her! Oh well...'

Jill didn't even bother getting out of bed for the rest of the day, except to get food, which she ate alot more of recently. Not that she minded that much, though...

* * *

Ilyana let out a groan of pain as she clutched her empty stomach. Mia glanced over at her lover and exclaimed, "God! Are you hungry again? You already ate most of the food we had bought for our troops! Why don't you go eat a tire or something?" Ilyana groaned again and slumped up against a tree to keep her balance. Mia didn't like seeing her sweet Ilyana-chan in such a position, but she had no choice. They needed that food for the troops when they go to war. 

"M-Mia...help me please...I'm sorry that I need to eat so much food...please forgive me...just...stay by me, okay?" Ilyana pleaded as she slumped to the ground and clutched her stomach even tighter. Her breathing grew heavy and her face was becoming pale. Mia's eyes widened in horror as she realized that if she didn't do something soon...Ilyana could die!

Sweat dripping down her face, Mia picked Ilyana up bridal-style and cried, "D-Don't worry, Ilyana...I'll...I'll...I'll go and get you help! Just please hang on!" Using all the strength she had, Mia ran back to the camp, holding Ilyana tightly in her arms...

* * *

"Do you think...we could get married? Like...would people actually accept us?" 

The question startled Elincia. Sure, she loved Lucia with all her heart, but could their country really support a relationship like THEIRS? Elincia really wasn't sure, and now the fear and dread of it began to consume her. It wasn't enough that she was happy; the rest of the country had to be happy too, and that sometimes meant her having to give up her happiness.

Lucia was busy combing her hair as she waited for Elincia's answer. Sitting on the edge of their bed, Elincia bit her lip gently before replying, "I...don't think so. People are already judgemental towards me enough...it'd just give them more reasons to..." Lucia's eyes fell and her entire being seemed to suddenly give off an aura of sadness. Elincia felt terrible for what she said...even though it was the truth.

Elincia got up off the bed and walked over to Lucia. Gently kissing the blue-haired girl on the lips, she smiled and said, "But...I still love you. And even if we can't get married...you'll always be the one I care most about. You mean everything to me, Lucia..."

Tears formed in Lucia's eyes as she broke out into a smile and returned the kiss...


End file.
